


The George Foreman Infomercial

by pieandart



Series: The Epic Porn of Sam and Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Phantom Traveler, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandart/pseuds/pieandart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in Chapter 4 of The Epic Love Story of Sam and Dean: Season 1 that Dean doesn't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The George Foreman Infomercial

The George Foreman infomercial was on, just Sam wasn't at all watching. He was on his fifth beer and Dean was in his lap, straddling him.

Sam didn't remember why he wasn't doing this earlier when he bit Dean's shoulder hard. It blood tasted salty and Dean moaned his name.

"Sammy... fuck me like old times?" Dean begs, licking and kissing all over Sam's neck.

Their eyes were lust blown and Sam's hands were in Dean's pant, squeezing his ass. Dean grinds into him.

Then Dean moans again into Sam's ear and it was too much. Sam flips them over on the bed so that he's between Dean's spread out legs.

"Where's your lube, De?" Sam asks with a husky drunk breath.

"In my duffel, Sammy." Dean says hushed and barely making out the words. He fumbles with his zipper when Sam gets up. Freeing his swollen cock feels like heaven in the dizzy motel room. 

Sam comes back with a bottle and kisses Dean like there's no tomorrow.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, De." Sam whispers in Dean's ear. "Just like old times." Dean whines and groans, thrusting his hips upwards.

Sam's too hard and too wanting to bother to take Dean's pants off.

Dean's legs were on Sam's shoulder and his jeans were around his thighs. Sam's jeans were on as well, unzipped.

Sam's fingers almost drip lube when he starts preparing Dean's hole.

"M-more, Sammy." Dean moans and Sam slides in a second finger, groaning at how tight Dean will feel around his cock.

Sam bends down and kisses Dean, scissoring him open.

"Fuck me, Sammy...." Dean moans anxiously.

"You sure you're ready?" Sam asks between kisses and the hickeys Dean was getting.

"Yeah, please..." Dean whines.

Dean almost cries when Sam's fingers leave him. He wants it so bad. He can't remember why they had stopped having sex.

Sam stokes his cock with more lube before lining up with Dean's hole. Dean holds his breath when Sam's cock presses against his hole. Their eyes lock together before Sam pushes in in one swift and hard motion. Dean gasps and lets out a painful hiss, widening his eyes before shutting them tight.

"Holy fuck..." Dean moans, biting his lip for a second. Sam just watches still, waiting. "Okay, move." Dean says, opening his eyes slowly. And Sam does.

When Sam moves the world stops. All Dean can think of is Sam. Sam, Sam, Sam... it's all that crosses his mind.

And Dean is so tight it almost hurts Sam's cock. They can't kiss like this, but it doesn't matter. Sam holds Dean's legs in place, sing them for leverage to go faster. Dean grips the sheets hard.

"Ha-harder, Sammy." he manages to breathe out. Dean's head slams against the headboard. Sam doesn't stop and the pain just makes it somehow better to Dean.  
Dean was getting dizzy with how hard his head was hitting the headboard, Sammy hitting his sweet spot every time and he didn't want to pass out.

"Sammy, change..." was all Dean could say before Sam stops. Sam yanks Dean's pants all the way off and brings Dean closer, away from the headboard and seeps between Dean's legs, kissing him.

Dean didn't think Sam could go any deeper. Boy was he wrong. He had forgotten how monstrous Sam's cock was.

"De... " Sam whispers into Dean's neck and kisses him everywhere he can. His pace starts to pick up with the moans growing in his older brother's chest.

"Fuck Sammy... oh my god... Sam... Sammy... " Dean turned his baby brother's name into a mantra.

Sam knew too well what that meant and he slowed down, focusing on slamming into Dean in the perfect angle. Dean's nails carved lines in Sam's back as he cummed hard in his stomach, untouched. Sam cummed only a second later, so deep inside of Dean that Dean almost yelped.

Dean had lost count of how many beers had gone by before the sex and his body was exhausted.

Sam pulled out slowly, and smiled when Dean's eyes were already closed in steady breaths, completely passed out.

Sam himself was too tired to shower so he got a damp cloth and cleaned Dean's chest and stomach. Then he put Dean's boxer briefs back on. He shook his jeans off and let himself fall asleep holding Dean.


End file.
